Réquiem
by Sarux
Summary: Castle escribe una carta para alguien especial. Situado tras el capitulo final de la tercera temporada.


****Hola! Aqui ya es lunes, para que la espera de Always se haga más corta...se me ha ocurrido este fic y lo he escrito en tan sólo 20 minutos. record. espero que os guste... lo siento si hiero la sensibilidad de alguien ;) se agradecen todo tipo de comentarios.

Gracias y feliz season finale de Castle gente :)

* * *

**Réquiem**

Rick Castle miró por enésima vez por la ventana del salón de su apartamento. Había tratado de escribirle en su despacho, de escribirle en su habitación, había regresado a la comisaría sólo por plasmar en un folio lo que pensaba, pero ni con esas había conseguido hacerlo. Ni siquiera había abierto su portátil de nuevo. Ni siquiera trataba de seguir con su vida, con sus libros, ni siquiera podía intentarlo…

Suspiró. A fuera la lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza casi como un reflejo de la tormenta que se avecinaba en su alma. Los cristales estaban moteados de gotas, empañados por el calor del infierno que estaba viviendo dentro de su ser y de su casa.

Volvió a mirar la hoja en blanco con miles de tachones, arrugó la hoja y la lanzó bien lejos sintiendo como sus ojos azules se humedecían.

Se levantó pesadamente, se calzó las pantuflas y miró el reloj. El cielo estaba oscuro pero tan solo era media tarde y a pesar de eso él seguía en pijama.

Recogió la bola de papel y la aplanó en la mesa.

Tomó la pluma y empezó a escribir una carta dirigida a ella.

Tomó valor y aire y escribió las primeras líneas, explicándole todo lo que sentía.

_"Siento que no te di todo lo que esperabas de mi, lo siento…."_

-¿Qué haces?-Beckett sonriendo, con el pelo suelto y vestida casual, se sentó a su lado-.

-Escribo-contestó redundantemente, sin levantar la vista del papel, con la mano temblorosa.

-¿De qué?-Beckett se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando su codo, sin dejar de mirarle.

Castle se encogió de hombros sin contestar y siguió escribiendo durante un buen rato. Miró de reojo y de nuevo estaba solo. Se giró y Beckett estaba preparando dos cafés.

Castle leyó para si mismo:

"_Ojala pudiera disfrutar de tu voz, contemplar tus ojos sólo una vez más…"_

El escritor tomó la pluma de nuevo y siguió con su misiva. Sonrió y esta vez, leyó en voz alta:

"_Por aquí todos estamos bien, seguimos luchando como aprendimos de ti, Espo y Lanie son felices, Ryan se va a casar con Jenny, Alexis se marcha a la universidad…" _

-Eso es genial, Castle. –Beckett se sentó de nuevo a su lado, con las rodillas flexionadas y bebiendo su café.

Castle no le prestó atención, perdido en sus pensamientos y en la carta. Tachó un par de palabras y volvió a escribir.

Suspiró sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba. Bufó molesto y retomó la escritura.

"_Echo de menos tus riñas… Necesito terminar lo que empezamos…Quiero tenerte y no recordar."_

Cogió con fuerza la estilográfica y tacho "recordar". Lo odio con todas sus fuerzas recordando el momento. Si tan sólo hubiera actuado dos segundos antes…tal vez no la hubiera perdido, tal vez no le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba.

"_No he apreciado lo que he tenido hasta que lo he perdido"_

Beckett dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, al lado de la carta y apoyó la frente en el hombro de él.

Castle suspiró.

"_No volveré a ocultarte lo que hay dentro de mi ser, de mi corazón…espérame dónde estés, tengo que vivir y cuando muera iré a tu lado"_

Rick dejó la pluma a un lado, se estiró y se levantó. Fue a su despacho y regresó guardando la carta en un sobre.

Leyó las últimas líneas:

"_Te echo de menos, un beso, no nos olvides, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver…"_

Castle se dirigió a la puerta para bajar al portal dónde estaba el buzón para que el cartero se llevara las cartas y enviarlas.

-Castle…-Beckett susurró mirando hacia él que iba a la puerta-.

-Lo siento Kate-dijo sin girarse, estático. Cogió aire y se giró mirándola por última vez- Espero que dónde estés el correo llegue bien-sonrió débilmente sintiendo como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Beckett también con lágrimas en los ojos asintió.

-Yo también te amo…-dijo la detective en un leve suspiro.

Castle cerró los ojos, enjuagándoselos y los volvió a abrir. Miró por enésima vez por la ventana del salón de su apartamento y vio como empezaba a llover con fuerza mientras miles de recuerdos vividos con Kate hasta el día del cementerio se amontonaron en su cabeza haciéndole sonreír y llorar a la vez, sabiendo que fuese como fuese ellos dos _**siempre**_ estarían juntos.

* * *

FIN

**Happy Always day ;-)**


End file.
